¡Hey Uchiha-san enamorese de Sakura-chan!
by Mello17
Summary: -Y-Yo haré que Uchiha-san se enamore de ti.-repitió nuevamente más su amiga negó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios. -Y que le dirás.-pregunto con curiosidad. Sus perlados ojos miraron los verdes de Sakura con convicción y con una sonrisa pequeña y mejillas sonrojadas se encogió de hombros.-N-no lo sé, quizás ¡Hey U-Uchiha-san enamórate de Sakura-chan.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: ¡Hey U-Uchiha-san enamorese de Sakura-chan!

Categoria: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Autor: Copitos-nevando-17

Lenguaje: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T

Genero: Romance, Drama.

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Observó cómo las mejillas de su amiga enrojecían de manera exorbitante tanto como enrojecían las suyas cuando veía a Naruto. Comprendía el sentimiento así que no la juzgaba es más la apoyaba en silencio como siempre había sido.

—Ni siquiera me mira.—susurro Sakura con tristeza y ella solo atino a sonreír con pena y empatía.—¡No me nota Hina-chan! ¡El simplemente no me nota!.—susurro con tristeza.

—Lo hará algún día Sakura-chan.— intento animarla con una sonrisa más ella negó.

—No me ha notado en diez años, ¿que te asegura que lo hará más adelante?.—pregunto con tristeza centrando sus esmeraldas en su persona.

Y esta vez no fue capaz de decir nada, no tenía absolutamente ningún consuelo que darle sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdad si Uchiha Sasuke no la había notado en diez año siendo compañeros de grado, que le aseguraba que lo hiciera ahora que tan solo faltaban pocos meses para salir de la escuela y tomar rumbos diferentes.

—Simplemente yo no existo en su mundo Hina-chan.—y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta cuando los ojos verdes de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que ella tantas veces le había visto derramar.

Ella quería a Haruno Sakura, la quería como se quería a una hermana porque eso era lo que Haruno era para ella. Juntas habían compartido tantas cosas, tantos momentos juntas, tantas lágrimas, tantas risas, ella, Haruno Sakura era su mejor amiga, su única amiga por Haruno Sakura era ella capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa

—Yo haré que Uchiha-san se enamore de ti, Sakura-chan.—susurro con una sonrisa viendo cómo Sakura le dirigía una mirada confundida.

—D-De qué hablas Hina-chan.—la escucho susurrar confundida y ella solo sonrió.

—Y-Yo haré que Uchiha-san se enamore de ti.—repitió nuevamente más su amiga negó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Y que le dirás.—pregunto con curiosidad.

Sus perlados ojos miraron los verdes de Sakura con convicción y con una sonrisa pequeña y mejillas sonrojadas se encogió de hombros.—N-no lo sé, quizás ¡Hey U-Uchiha-san enamórate de Sakura-chan.

..

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—gruñó con molestia y fastidio, fulminando con la mirada a la chica frente a él, que completamente pálida y nerviosa rehuía de su mirada. Sabia quién era la había visto en más de una ocasión, Hyūga Hinata, una chica demasiado introvertida y silenciosa.

—Me has estado siguiendo toda esta semana ¿Qué quieres?.—pregunto con dureza observando cómo sus perlados ojos buscaban desesperados alguien que pudiera salvarla de su presencia, después de todo estaba al tanto del terror que causaba en ella, por lo que no entendía el porqué del continuó acecho a su persona.

Los segundos pasaron convirtiéndose en minutos, aumentando con el pasar del tiempo su molestia. La observó palidecer, enrojecer, horrorizarse y por último intentar calmarse aunque por el temblor en sus rojos labios y el jugueteó nervioso con sus dedos dudaba mucho que estuviera teniendo éxito.

—Hyūga.—urgió fastidiado, sobresaltándola y haciéndola verlo con ojos asustadizos.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios al ver como nuevamente ella intentaba controlar su respiración y de inmediato supo que aquello no era más que una perdida de tiempo. La observó con sus fríos ojos detallándola, buscando algo que le explicará el acecho del que había sido víctima esa semana, pero en aquellos ojos perlas no había nada más que miedo y nerviosismo. Completamente molesto y fastidiado por haber perdido tiempo sin sentido se dio la vuelta, después de todo estaba seguro que lo que sea que esa tímida chica le dijera no sería de su interés, solo sería otra estúpida más intentando hacerlo aceptar sus falsos sentimientos derivados de su "cara bonita".

Con un paso marcado se alejó de aquel desolado lugar en el que había enfrentado a la Hyūga, más su ceño se frunció con aún más intensidad cuando el sonido de unas débiles pisadas se hizo presente en sus oídos.

"Molestia"

No se detuvo, ni siquiera volteó, simplemente se alejó oyendo en todo su camino aquel incesante sonido acechador.

…

Aquello había sido una mala muy mala idea, en qué momento se le ocurrió siquiera que ella sería lo suficientemente valiente como para exigirle semejante cosa a ese chico ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pasársele por la cabeza decirle que se enamorará de su mejor amiga?!.

No había caído en cuenta de la semejante estupidez de promesa que había hecho hasta el día siguiente en que vio el rostro agradecido de Sakura. No negaba que quería a Sakura, eso jamás, pero como podría siquiera verla a la cara después de fracasar estrepitosamente (por qué es más que obvio que es lo que sucederá), solo a ella se le ocurría hacer semejante promesa, teniendo en cuenta que es la representación visual de la vergüenza y timidez encarnada, eso sin agregarle el completo terror que guardaba por el amor platónico de su amiga.

Lo observó, aún escondida tras un árbol, podía entender el porqué casi todas las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de él, era atractivo, demasiado para su gusto, su piel blanca hacia un gran contraste con su cabello completamente negro al igual que su profunda y fría mirada que parecía ver el fondo de tu alma en el peor sentido posible. Sus labios rojos y su nariz perfilada, su mandíbula cuadrada y su cuello, ella lo podía entender, de verdad que lo entendía, el motivo por el que todas caían rendida a sus pies hasta su amiga, pero para ella Uchiha Sasuke perdía cualquier encantó visual en el momento en que abría la boca.

Para ser sinceras él ni siquiera le agradaba, le temía y respetaba eso sí, pero no le agradaba, ni siquiera se sentía atraída por su físico, es más Uchiha Sasuke era la representación de todo lo opuesto a lo que a ella le gustaba, sus ojos negros eran un gran contraste con los azules que le roban el aliento, sus cabellos azabache diferían totalmente de los rubios que brillaban como el sol que eran sus favoritos y su piel pálida era totalmente opuesta a la canela que ella prefería.

Simplemente ella podía considerarse como ese 0.1% que no caía rendida ante el encanto físico de Uchiha Sasuke y se sentía orgullosa por eso, lástima que el orgullo de no sentirse atraída por él, no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo acercarse y pedirle que se enamorara de su amiga.

—K-kami-sama.—susurro con sobresalto al observar como Uchiha volteaba veloz su rostro atrás, sintiendo el peso de mirada.

Era mala idea, ¡Definitivamente acechar a Uchiha Sasuke era muy mala idea!.

Con disimulo sacó su cabeza de la protección de aquel árbol palideciendo completamente al encontrarse con la mirada fría de él sobre ella. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que saldría de su pecho en cuanto lo vio levantarse de dónde estaba, caminando sin duda alguna a su dirección.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?.—sintió como rápidamente su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, y el sentimiento de deja vú empezaba a embargarla.

Ya habían tenido esa conversación el día anterior, ya el sabía que era ella quien lo acechaba en silencio. El problema era que aquello no disminuía en lo más mínimo su terror hacia él.

—Deja de seguirme, Hyūga.—gruño él con molestia.

"No lo hago por que quiera ¿sabes?." Quiso gritarle pero aquel simple pensamiento murió en sus labios al verse atrapada en aquella oscura y fría mirada.

—Si no tienes nada que decirme simplemente deja de perseguirme, es molesto.—y simplemente pasó de ella, como si no le importará, dejando atrás su advertencia.

Observó aún temerosa su espalda ancha cubierta por la camisa blanca del uniforme mientras se alejaba, y entonces simplemente sucedió, recordó las lágrimas de Sakura ese día, recordó su mirada triste y melancólica observarlo marchar, y recordó el sentimiento de un amor no correspondido, de un amor unilateral tan fuerte que con el pasar de los años lo único que hacía era solamente aumentar su sentir.

—¡E-espere!.—grito acercándose a él con su rostro pálido y cuerpo tembloroso.

Un paso…. Dos pasos …. Tres pasos…. Seis pasos…. Diez pasos y ya estaba frente a él, bajo el peso de su oscura mirada.

—Hmph…—sus piernas temblaron amenazándola con hacerla caer, todas sus alarmas internas se activaron gritándole a todo pulmón que escapará, que Sakura entendería.

"Simplemente yo no existo en su mundo Hina-chan."

Y nuevamente recordó las lágrimas de ella y su mirada agradecida.

"¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Haruno Sakura! ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

Y entonces justo cuando estaba por rendirse, por dar media vuelta y desistir de toda aquella ridícula promesa, se congelo, recordando la mano amiga que Sakura le brindo aquél día muchos años atrás, sin importarle ser víctima de burlas por estar en su compañía, sin tener miedo alguno por "La niña fantasma".

Con una valentía de la cual no era dueña levantó su mirada, aún con su rostro un poco pálido y con el temblor en su cuerpo. Cómo le había enseñado doblo su cuerpo en una impecable reverencia, sintiendo en todo momento el peso de la oscura mirada de Uchiha Sasuke sobre ella.

—¡P-p-por favor Uchiha-san, enamórese de Sakura-chan!—grito con fuerza sin deshacer aún su reverencia, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas tan rojas como jamás lo habían estado nunca.

...

A sus diecisiete años Uchiha Sasuke había recibido toda clase de declaraciones de amor, desde la más tierna hasta la más bizarra y todas con la típica y gastada frase de "¡Me gustas, por favor acepta mis sentimientos!. Siempre la misma rutina, siempre las mismas palabras al menos hasta ese día, en donde la rutina de confesiones se rompió.

Con la incredulidad y la sorpresa pintada en su normalmente serio rostro observó a la chica frente a él quien aún si deshacer la reverencia esperaba una contestación a la confesión (si es que así se le podía llamar a eso) de hace unos minutos.

Abrió la boca y la cerró sin saber que contestar, sin tener ningún comentario sarcástico, completamente absorto con las palabras dichas hace pocos minutos.

¡P-p-por favor Uchiha-san enamórese de Sakura-chan!

Normalmente cuando una persona se confesaba lo que pedían —Egoístamente—era que aceptarán sus sentimientos y no los de otros. Definitivamente Hyūga Hinata era todo una cajita de sorpresas.

—U-Uchiha-san…—la escucho llamarlo con aquella suave y tímida voz sacándolo de su sorpresa.

La observó unos segundos su rostro antes pálido estaba tan rojo como jamás había visto alguno y sus ojos perla permanecían fuertemente cerrándos. La curiosidad se pintó en su rostro al ser consiente de la enorme vergüenza, miedo y nerviosismo de la cual era portadora la chica frente a él, haciéndolo preguntarse ¿De dónde demonios saco el valor suficiente para confesar unos sentimientos que no eran suyos? ¿Habría perdido alguna apuesta? ¿Estaría siendo obligada por la tal "Sakura-chan"?.

Sabía que Hyūga Hinata solo esperaba la respuesta a su confesión prestada para finalmente marcharse de ahí ya que por el temblor en sus piernas era más que obvio que deseaba marcharse e irse a esconder quien sabe dónde.

—No aceptaré sentimientos de alguien sin el valor suficiente para decirlos de frente.—y era la verdad, él no aceptaría sentimientos de alguien tan cobarde que mandaba a otra a confesarse por ella.

Observó como Hyūga Hinata desasía su reverencia para observarlo confundida y alarmada antes de empezar a negar frenéticamente.

—¡N-no, no es lo que usted cree Uchiha!.—se excuso ella completamente alarmada.—E-Ella, Sakura-chan no sabe que estoy aquí.—la observó jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos antes de nuevamente retomar la conversación.—U-Uchiha-san, ella lo ama mucho, ella sufre mucho siempre que usted pasa enfrente y no la ve, y-yo la he visto derramar l-lagrimas por usted durante los últimos años, se lo pido p-por favor acepte los sentim….

—¿Por qué aceptaría los sentimientos de alguien a quien no conozco, Hyūga?.—la corto con brusquedad viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella como era más que obvio rehuyó a su mirada bajando el rostro sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos. No escucho su voz durante los últimos minutos por lo que supuso la conversación había llegado a su fin por lo que empezó a darse la vuelta más antes de siquiera dar un paso un suave y débil agarre en la manga de su camisa lo detuvo haciéndolo voltear el rostro hacia atrás observando cómo aún aquella singular y curiosa chica escondía su mirada de él.

—U-Uchiha-san, quizás tenga razón, pero usted podría darse el tiempo de conocer a Sakura-chan, y-yo estoy segura que si lo hace realmente se enamoraría de ella y sus sentimientos.—insistió nuevamente ella con el rostro cabizbajo, aún sin soltarlo y justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca nuevamente para dar su negativa, ella levantó su rostro observándolo anhelante con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando.—Por favor Uchiha-san, conozca a Sakura-chan y si después de conocerla aún no puede quererla está bien, ella lo entenderá.—susurro sin apartar su clara mirada de la oscura de él.

La observó durante algunos minutos en completo silencio sorprendiéndose levemente al ver como ella aguantaba su mirada, sin rehuir como venía haciéndolo desde que iniciaron esa conversación. En aquellos claros ojos fue capaz de ver el miedo y nerviosismo del cual venía siendo testigo desde hacía varios minutos pero también encontró la determinación de esa débil chica que desde hacía una semana ya, lo venía observando.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios al ver que aún si le daba nuevamente la negativa que quería darle ella no se detendría, seguiría siguiéndolo hasta darse la oportunidad de conocer a "Sakura-chan".

—Esta bien, pero solo la conoceré, en ningún momento estoy diciendo que aceptaré sus sentimientos, ni me haré responsable de sus lágrimas si aún después de conocerla no puedo corresponderle.—aclaro viendo cómo sus ojos perlas se abrían completamente sorprendidos y en shock, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que había dicho.—Aunque tengo una condición para todo eso.—advirtió con seriedad sacándola de su trance y haciendo que lo observará atenta.

—¡Si!.—acepto con emoción apenas contenida en una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró en cuanto una maliciosa se formó en él.

—Jamás me dejaras a solas con esa tal Sakura.—ordeno viendo cómo ella lo observaba confundida.—Yo la conoceré, si, pero eso no significa que sea a solas y tú cómo pago por mi tiempo te convertirás en mi sirvienta por lo que dure todo esto, si aceptas lo haré si no ve a decirle a esa chica que no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos.—sonrió soltándose del débil agarre de ella y empezando a caminar deteniéndose a pocos metros sin voltear su rostro hacia atrás.— Te esperaré en el café de la esquina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Dos amigos no se quieren de la misma manera: hay uno que besa, y otro no hace más que tender la mejilla."**_

_**A. de la Tour Chambly**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke podía decir que era una persona que difícilmente algo lo sorprendiera, casi siempre se veía venir las cosas y su actitud desinteresada por todo no ayuda, normalmente sus días diarios pasaban entre bostezos y aburrición total, siempre, sin excepción o al menos hasta ese día.

Había puesto aquella condición con una doble intención, después de todo ¿Quién doblegaba su orgullo en beneficio de alguien? Estaba seguro que esa chica de ojos perla no aceptaría tal condición, sin importar que se trate de su mejor amiga, nadie doblegaría su orgullo ni siquiera esa chica ridículamente amable.

Ahogando un bostezo observó la hora en el viejo reloj de aquel café, sonriendo internamente al ver lo tarde que era y qué tal como había predicho aquella chica no había aceptado la condición, no había doblegado su orgullo.

—Como si lo fuera hacer.—susurro levantándose de su asiento y dejando en la mesa el dinero suficiente por las dos bebidas consumidas.

—¡L-lo siento U-Uchiha-san!.—escucho un grito y tan pronto como lo escucho levantó veloz su rostro observando incrédulo la entrada de la tienda en donde totalmente agitadas permanecían dos chicas.

—Tiene que ser una broma—pensó viéndolas acercarse a él una totalmente sonrojada y la otra observando nerviosa su alrededor. Las reconoció enseguida o al menos a una de ellas, incrédulo las vio caminar hasta él, deteniéndose a pocos pasos.

—U-Uchiha-san ella es S-Sakura-chan de q-qui…

—Llegas tarde.—le gruño interrumpiéndola ocultando su sorpresa con mal humor.

Las observó sobresaltarse ante su tono y dedicarse miradas de reojo totalmente nerviosas.

Su mirada analítica observó cómo Sakura observaba suplicante a la Hyūga a lo que está solo suspiro bajando su rostro antes de empezar a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—F-fue por mi c-culpa, se me o-olvido mi m-móvil en el s-salón y S-Sakura-chan me acompañó a buscarlo.—susurro ella con el rostro cabizbajo.

Una de sus oscuras cejas se alzó y no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que aquello era una total mentira.

—Como sea.—resto importancia, volviendo a sentarse y con una mirada indicarle a Hinata y compañía imitar su acción.—Uchiha Sasuke.—se presentó ante una totalmente sonrojada Sakura.

Esta no tardó en sonreír y presentarse y el tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no fruncir el ceño con molestia ante el tono chillón de su voz.

—Imagino Hyūga ya te explico mis condiciones ¿No?.—pregunto observando en todo momento las reacciones de la susodicha quien se tenso de inmediato.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada confundida antes de asentir vigorosamente.—¡Oh sí! No tengo problemas con eso.—dijo ante lo que él la observó con un poco de sorpresa ¿No le importaba que su amiga hiciera de sirvienta por su propio beneficio?.

—Hmph….—fue su única respuesta a lo que Haruno simplemente sonrió amablemente.

—Este café es muy bonito, nunca había entrado a él, lo había visto pero jamás me atreví a entrar….

Haruno empezó hablar y hablar y en algún momento de la conversación el dejó de prestarle atención, observando atento la figura nerviosa e incomoda de la causante de toda aquella ridícula situación. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada recorría el lugar con miedo, a leguas se veía que no quería estar ahí por lo que se preguntó ¿Habría sido obligada aceptar? No lo sabía pero por lo que veía esa era la opción más probable, después de todo Haruno Sakura no se veía como el tipo de chica que sería amiga de alguien tan sombrío como Hyūga Hinata, Haruno era más del tipo popular y molesto, alguien ambiciosa y manipuladora, capaz de pasar por quien sea con tal de cumplir sus propósitos.

Debía aceptarlo la chica era atractiva, con su largo cabello rosa que caía en cascada por su espalda, su piel blanca y lechosa, sus ojos grandes y verdes rodeados por espesas pestañas y su cuerpo curvilíneo, sí, no había duda alguna Haruno Sakura era atractiva y bastante popular, pero entonces ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella con Hyūga Hinata? Alguien totalmente sombrío, poco llamativa, penosa y tímida, alguien con tan poca presencia que pasaba desaparecida la mayor parte del tiempo.

La respuesta a su duda llegó de inmediato…. Haruno Sakura la estaba usando, esa era la única respuesta a toda aquella absurda amistad.

—Hina-chan ya puedes irte si así lo deseas, recuerdo que me habías dicho que tenías una cita con tu padre.—supo que aquello que Haruno decía era mentira por la mirada sorprendía de la Hyūga quien la miraba también confundida.

Sakura rodó los ojos y el tubo que evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo lenta que Hyūga Hinata podía llegar a ser. Previendo las intenciones de Haruno se levantó de su asiento haciendo que las miradas de ambas chicas se dirigiera a él.

—Ya es tarde. Me voy.—explico a lo que Haruno pareció decepcionada y Hinata aliviada. Observó cómo rápidamente Hinata cogía sus pertenencias levantándose veloz para huir de su presencia.

—Hyūga acompáñame a pagar.—ordeno decidiendo ir a pagar en vez de dejar el dinero en la mesa.

Hinata volteo su rostro asustado a él más antes de que dijera algo él le dio la espalda empezando a caminar.

—Realmente no espere que aceptarás.—admitió cuando escucho los familiares pasos de ella.

—S-si es por S-Sakura-chan y-yo…

—Lo que sea, no me importa en absoluto tus motivos solo espero entiendas a lo que te has metido por aceptar, de ahora en adelante serás mi sirvienta personal, harás cualquier cosa que yo te pida sin importar lo ridícula que sea.—advirtió con una sonrisa observando de reojo el rostro pálido y resignado de su nueva sirviente personal.—Dame tu número.—ordeno extendiéndole su móvil a ella quien con manos temblorosas lo cogió registrándose en él.

—L-listo.—susurro antes de devolvérselo.

—Cuándo necesite algo te contactaré.—aviso .—Puedes irte, tu amiga te está esperando.—señalo con la mirada a Sakura que desde la mesa do de estaba la observaba ansiosa y nerviosa.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Qué tanto miras teme?.—escucho la voz chillona de Naruto junto a él, haciendo que por primera vez desde que llegó de aquel nefasto encuentro apartará la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

Lo observó de reojo, conocía a Naruto desde que tenía memoria, ambos habían sido mejores amigos desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres, prácticamente eran hermanos y estaba seguro que de Naruto encontrarse en alguna situación complicada no dudaría ni un segundo en prestarle su ayuda y viceversa. Pero había una cosa muy diferente entre ayudar y doblegar tu orgullo por el bien de alguien más. Naruto jamás se rebajaría a ser sirviente de alguien con tal de que él salga con alguna chica y él ni congelándose el infierno siquiera se plantearía la idea. Y ahí era donde empezaba su dilema, ¿tan poco orgullo tenía aquella Hyūga? ¿tanto quería a Sakura como para rebajarse a ser su sirvienta? Sea lo que sea simplemente no lo entendía y era eso mismo lo que lo tenía tan molesto y fastidiado.

—Dobe.—susurro haciendo que los azules ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre el curiosos.—¿Tu serías sirviente de alguien sin recibir nada a cambio?.—pregunto con seriedad viendo como los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraban con sospecha e incredulidad.

—¿A quién has jodido esta vez?.—le pregunto con cansancio sentándose en el borde de su cama a la vez que dejaba el cubo Rubik con el que había estado jugando desde que llegó. Intentando armarlo, pese a saber que era imposible… al menos para él.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de lucir sorprendido, Naruto lo conocía tan bien que ya nada le sorprendía.

—Hyūga Hinata.—contesto imperturbable bajando su mirada a la pantalla brillante de su móvil.

—¿Hyūga Hinata?.—pregunto luciendo realmente confundido, hasta que pasados unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento.—¡Ah! ¡La mejor amiga de Sakura-chan!.—grito en reconocimiento de aquella extraña chica.

—¿Las conoces?.—pregunto realmente sorprendido, haciendo que Naruto le dedicará una mirada extraña.

—Han sido nuestras compañeras desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia..—dijo sorprendiéndolo aún más.

¿Qué tan poca cosa eran aquellas chicas para él, que ni siquiera sabía que habían estado juntos casi toda la infancia y ahora adolescencia?. Bueno estaba consiente de Hinata pero no de la otra.

—Un momento.—interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz chillona de Naruto.—¿No me digas que a quién has jodido es a Hinata-chan?.—pregunto con incredulidad.

Suspirando se encogió de hombros a lo que Naruto chilló.

—¡Debes estar jodiendo Teme!.—grito saltando de su cama y parándose frente a él.

Confundido lo observó, Naruto se veía incrédulo y sorprendido.

—Yo no la obligué.—se defendió de la acusación en los ojos azules de Naruto.

—Si, ajá.—mascullo sin creerle en absoluto.

Encogiéndose de hombros se paró quedando a la misma altura que Naruto.

—Es enserio, yo no la obligué.—volvió a defenderse con su ceño fruncido.

—Entonces de seguro la chantajeaste.—acuso señalándolo.—Hinata-chan ni siquiera te hablaría por voluntad propia, ¡tú la horrorizas!.—volvió a gritar sin dejar de señalarlo.

Debía de darle la razón a Naruto, esa chica ni siquiera lo saludaría por voluntad propia.

Suspirando se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cama ante la mirada acusatoria de Naruto.

—¿Con qué la chantajeaste teme?.—pregunto Naruto con molestia.

—Pues…

...

Como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Así llevaba viendo su celular durante los últimos tres días, después de aquel primer encuentro, a la espera de un mensaje o llamada de Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡Hina-chan!.—escucho un estridente grito que la sobresaltó, por lo que volteando su rostro hacia atrás observó a Sakura correr hacia ella con aquella sonrisa boba que llevaba desde su encuentro con Sasuke.

Inmediatamente guardo su móvil y sonrió, feliz por la alegría de su amiga.

—Sakura-chan...—saludo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

Ese día Sakura no estaba muy distinta a los anteriores, se veía hermosa, con su exótico cabello rosa peinado en una coleta alta, con sus ojos verde jade brillando con emoción y nervios, y por último un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas acompañado de su sonrisa. Dedujo sin complicaciones que algo realmente bueno le había pasado.

—¡Lo saludé!.—grito con voz chillona brincando de arriba abajo.

Su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro, cuando dedujo de quién hablaba.

—¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor?.—pregunto a lo que ella negó. La sonrisa en su rostro fue más grande.—¡Que me devolvió el saludo! ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Uchiha Sasuke-kun, me devolvió el saludo! ¡A mí!.—rio emocionada a la vez que ella forzaba la sonrisa en su rostro a no desaparecer.

—M-me alegro Sakura-chan.—susurro con nervios sintiendo el móvil en su bolsillo quemar.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se pusiera en contacto.

—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto, además del saludo?.—pregunto con la emoción aumentada el triple.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

—Lo invite a salir hoy después de clases y él aceptó.—dijo con mirada soñadora, sin notar la palidez de su rostro.—¡Esta será nuestra primera cita Hina-chan! ¡Será la primera vez que esté a solas con Sasuke-kun!.—grito con emoción, mientras ella sentía como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo.

¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Había olvidado decirle de las condiciones a Sakura!

—S-S-Sakura-chan h-hay algo q-que...—pero se interrumpió, completamente pálida cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

¡Era él! ¡No había duda!.

Disculpándose con Sakura lo reviso.

"Terraza. 10 minutos"

Era una simple línea que había desatado todo un remolino de emociones en ella. Y ninguna exactamente buena ni mucho menos alentadora.

Suspirando cogió sus pertenencias soltando una escusa absurda a Sakura que creyó sin problema.

Ya tenía una idea de cómo se sentía los cerdos y vacas cuando se dirigían al matadero.

¡ERA ATERRADOR!


	4. Chapter 4

_**"La mayoría de la gente disfrutar de la inferioridad de sus mejores amigos"**_

_**...Lote Chesterfield...**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

..

.

—Hyūga.—llamo él, tan pronto ella llegó a la azotea, se le veía fastidiado y hasta un poco molesto, dedujo que la razón de ambos era la cita a la que su amiga lo había invitado o la presencia de Naruto junto a él, quién le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa a ella haciéndola sonrojar hasta la punta de los pies.

—N-Naruto-kun.—susurro ignorando el llamado de Sasuke.—¿Q-que...?

Pero antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Él ya sabe todo.—le explicó en gruñido, sorprendiéndolo.

—O-oh ya v-veo...—susurro sin saber que más decir.

Naruto asintió sin dejar de sonreírle aumentando sus nervios y sonrojo, y cuando le regaló un guiño sintió que casi se desmayaba, era la primera vez que él le prestaba atención por más de tres minutos. Sentía que estaba en su sueño...Eso si no fuera por Sasuke, obvio. Él solo aparecía en sus pesadillas.

—Hoy después de clases Haruno me invitó a salir con ella. Tienes que estar ahí.—le recordó y ella asintió incómoda.

No sabía cómo decirle a su amiga que su deseo de estar a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, no podría hacerse realidad, al menos no por el momento. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo tomaría, pero rezaba porque no se sintiera mal, ni se enojará.

—¿Por qué tiene que ir ella? Sakura-chan te invito a ti.—escucho decir a Naruto y tanto ella como Sasuke lo voltearon a ver.

—Fue la única condición que puse para salir con Sakura y ellas están bien con eso.—le explicó Sasuke con fastidio, Naruto abrió sus ojos un poco.

—Pero se verá extraño que tú salgas con dos chicas.—opino Naruto y ella tuvo que darle la razón, un chico y dos chicas se vería extraño y más aún si el chico en cuestión era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de suspirar.—Entonces ven tu también, yo no tengo problema.—propuso él con un encogimiento de hombros, ella los observó perpleja.

Naruto pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de imitar a Sasuke y encogerse de hombros. —Seria entonces algo así como una cita grupal. ¡Me gusta dattebayo!.—sonrió y ella sintió desfallecer cuando aquella sonrisa fue dirigida a ella.—Tengamos una cita Hina-chan.

—¿E-eh?—fue lo único que logró balbucear antes de que su rostro explotará en un sonrojo.

Naruto sonrió aún más de ser posible.—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos a una cita!.

Sasuke suspiro antes de dirigir su oscura mirada a ella.—Lo que sea. Explícale a Haruno que Naruto se nos unirá.

...

—¡Hina-chan! Me tienes que ayudar a buscar un atuendo súper hermoso para mi cita con Sasuke-kun.—escucho la voz chillona de Sakura gritar apenas la clase finalizó y todos hubieran abandonado el salón.

Su piel se erizo cual gato en peligro y completamente nerviosa volteo su rostro pálido a su amiga. Quién la observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—S-sobre eso...—susurro nerviosa.—V-v-veras S-Sakura-chan l-los...

—Estaba pensando en un vestido con estampado ¿O crees que uno sencillo sería mejor?..—la interrogo Sakura sin siquiera dar muestras de haberla escuchado.

—S-Sakura-chan...

—En mi opinión creo que uno sencillo es como muy simple ¿No crees?. Quizás, uno blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo, ¡Oh es cierto! Había visto uno en la tienda cerca de mi casa, quizás si tenemos suerte puede que logré comprarlo.—rio emocionada guardando sus pertenencias sin siquiera voltear a verla.—Date prisa te espero en mi casa dentro de media hora.—le recordó corriendo hacia la salida del salón, sin siquiera voltear a verla un segundo.

—S-Sakura-chan... l-los, los planes para la cita han cambiado un poco.—susurro observando la puerta abierta por donde había salido corriendo su amiga.

...

—¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!.—escucho su chillona voz llamarlo en un grito que atrajo la atención de algunos transeúntes y sin siquiera evitarlo en su rostro se pintó el desagrado y fastidio al escuchar su molesta voz.

—¡Wooo...!.-escuchó el susurro de Naruto junto a él.—Te sacaste la lotería con ella teme.—le palmeo la espalda Naruto con su estúpida sonrisa.

Con un suspiro levantó su rostro y no se sorprendió ni un poco verla, después de todo ya estaba al tanto de la belleza de Haruno, solo que esta vez parecía haberse esmerado un poco más en su aspecto. Sakura vestía un vestido blanco con estampado de flores de cerezo en la falda, el vestido era de escote en forma de corazón y su cabello lo tenía suelto y rizado en las puntas, un broche en forma de lazo adornaba su cabeza y su maquillaje pese a ser sencillo y natural se notaba, en especial en sus labios.

Ella corrió hacia él y en su rostro había una sonrisa tan grande que le sorprendía que siquiera pudiera mantenerla sin que le dolieran las mejillas.

—¿Tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo?.—pregunto nerviosa y con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

Con un suspiro negó, buscando con la mirada la figura pequeña de Hinata, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrarla.

—¿Dónde está?.—gruño, Sakura lo observo confundida.—Hyūga...

—Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que si Hinata no venía contigo.—lo interrumpió Naruto haciendo notar su presencia.

Sakura reparo en el por primera vez y en su rostro la sorpresa se pintó.

—¡Naruto!.—dijo en un jadeó.—¿¡Q-que...!?

—Los planes habían cambiado ¿Que no te lo dijo?—preguntó con fastidio sacando su móvil de entre su bolsillo.

Sakura seguía sin borrar su mirada sorprendida y confundida mientras lo observaba.

—¿¡Pero...!?

—Estupida Hyūga.—gruño él bajando su mirada a su móvil listo para marcar el número de Hinata, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera desbloquear su celular Naruto lo detuvo.

—¡Oh ahí viene!.—susurro, haciendo que él levantará su rostro para observarla, sorprendiéndose enormemente al verla.

¿¡Esa era Hyūga Hinata!?.

Al igual que Sakura llevaba un vestido, solo que a diferencia del de ella, Hinata lo tenía de tirantes y era simple pero bonito y de un suave color lila, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, con el flequillo partido en dos y a diferencia de Sakura no llevaba maquillaje, pero aún así se veía bastante hermosa.

—¡Hinata!.—escucho susurrar a Sakura y para él el tinte molesto no pasó desapercibido.

—¡Sakura-chan te estuve llamando!.—grito Hinata con voz suave corriendo hacia ellos y aunque quiso evitarlo, ¡enserio evitarlo! No pudo su mirada fue a parar al par de enormes senos que rebotaban ante los veloces pasos de la pequeña Hyūga.

—L-lamento la tardanza!.—se disculpo con una reverencia mirando preocupada a una sorprendida Sakura que la observaba al igual que él y Naruto.—I-I-Intente d-decírtelo p-pero...

—Acompáñame al baño Hina-chan.—susurro Sakura interrumpiendola y cogiéndola de una de las manos arrastrándola tras ella.-Volvemos en unos minutos Sasuke-kun... Naruto.—susurro sin siquiera obsérvarlos, jalando a Hinata tras de ella, quién la observaba nerviosa y preocupada.

—Así que no le dijo.—susurro sonriendo divertido.

—Sabes Sasuke, creo que te gané.—lo codeó Naruto.—Mi cita está más bonita que la tuya.

...


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Con el tiempo todo se descubre; las mentiras más ocultas, las razones más ciertas y las amistades más falsas."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—¡Sakura-chan!.—jadeo justo antes de entrar al baño donde tres chicas las observaron con curiosidad.

—Fuera… ¡Ahora!.—ordeno Sakura en un rugido haciendo a las chicas salir no sin antes dedicarle uno que otro insulto.

Temerosa se acercó a su amiga quién aún seguía dándole la espalda, muy pocas veces la había visto enojada pero no tenía que ser una genio para saber que en ese momento Sakura lo estaba.

—Te estuve esperando.—susurro Sakura aún sin voltear a verla.

Incómoda y nerviosa asintió, pese a saber que su amiga no la veía.—Y-yo…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.—pregunto con el mismo tono frío y molesto, ella se encogió un poco temerosa de su enojo.

—L-lo siento..—se disculpo en un susurro casi inaudible, omitiendo decirle que realmente lo había intentado, pero ella se lo impidió, por temor aumentar su molestia para con ella.

Sakura volteo su rostro levemente a ella, y lo que vio la hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago, aquellos ojos verdes que siempre la miraban con afecto la veían molesto y rencorosos, sin amabilidad ni calidez.

—Se supone que está era mi primera cita a solas con Sasuke-kun.—susurro con rencor, haciéndola bajar el rostro.—Pero ahora está arruinada, estás tú y el tonto de Naruto.—escupió con enojo.

Ella no dijo nada, guardo silencio, aún si tenía argumentos con los cuales defenderse, simplemente calló, entendiendo la molestia de su amiga, después de todo su estuviera en los zapatos de Sakura, habría reaccionado igual…. O quizás no.

—Como sea mi cita ahora arruinada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.—susurro Sakura tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que le había arruinado los planes con Sasuke.

Temerosa y nerviosa levantó su rostro observando cómo aún unos pasos alejada de ella, Sakura la observaba con la misma molestia, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

—¡L-los siento Sakura-chan!.—volvió a disculparse pero Sakura solo suspiro antes de caminar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder inconscientemente.—…Sakura-chan.—susurro nerviosa.

Sakura estiró una de sus manos hasta ella e inconscientemente cerró los ojos y no fue hasta que sintió un tirón en su vestido que los abrió, observando perpleja e incrédula como una de las tiras de su vestido caí rota sobre su pecho.

—¿¡Que…!?

—Los vestidos no te van, lucen vulgares en ti.—se excusó con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios.

La vergüenza pintó su rostro haciéndola bajar su mirada a su vestimenta con incomodidad.

—Y-yo…

—Además que es ese extraño peinado, hace que el color extraño de tus ojos resalte.—la interrumpió, haciendo que sus ojos se empañarán de lagrimas, y bajara aún más su mirada, completamente acomplejada y avergonzada.

—S-si, tienes razón.—susurro con voz suave, aún con la mirada baja.—G-Gracias.—sonrió débilmente.

Un suave agarré en su mentón la hizo levantar su mirada a los ojos verdes de Sakura que la veían nuevamente con amabilidad.

—Sabes que te digo esto porque eres mi amiga y te quiero ¿Verdad?.—sonrió Sakura y ella asintió forzando a su sonrisa a no desaparecer, aún si por dentro las palabras de ella la lastimaban.

—L-lo sé, gracias Sakura-chan.—agradeció sonriendo débilmente, Sakura asintió antes de alejarse unos pasos de ella, aún sonriendo.

—Tengo dinero aquí, iré a buscarte ropa, regreso enseguida.—prometió con su sonrisa antes de dejarla sola en el baño, con el eco de sus palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Con pasos lentos camino hacia el espejo de aquel baño, observando su aspecto y sonriendo débilmente. Si, probablemente Sakura tenía razón y aquellos vestidos no iban con ella.

Suspirando soltó su largo cabello, peinandolo con sus dedos sintiendo finalmente las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Realmente se había esmerado en su aspecto, al ser esa su primer y quizás única cita con Naruto, pero al parecer había fracasado épicamente, aunque no era algo de que extrañarse, ella no era alguien que supiera mucho de modas, no era alguien brillante como su amiga, ni mucho menos tan bella como ella, debía de aprender su lugar y no jugar a ser alguien que no es.

…

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí vienen! Pero…—la voz confundida de Naruto lo hizo levantar la mirada de su móvil.

Sorprendiéndose al ver a Hinata que rezagada caminaba unos pasos atrás de Sakura. Su aspecto era totalmente distinto del de hacia unos minutos y supo que la razón era la chica Haruno de brillante sonrisa.

Hinata vestía un chándal color rosa pálido, y una playera blanca de mangas, su cabello antes atado en una coleta alta lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en cascada por su espalda y su flequillo lo llevaba peinado de una manera que casi tapaba sus ojos color perla. Vestía totalmente distinto y Sakura parecía feliz por eso.

—¡Oh! ¡Lamentamos la tardanza.—se disculpo Sakura con una sonrisa brillante y él tuvo que contenerse de fruncir el ceño y ante lo chillón de su voz.

Realmente Haruno Sakura era una molestia.

Observó cómo Naruto se acercó hasta Hinata quién aún mantenía su rostro bajo.

—¿Qué sucedió dattebayo?.—escucho preguntar a Naruto con voz suave.

Hinata se encogió un poco ante la amabilidad de Naruto y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca Sakura se le adelantó.

—Camino al baño unas chicas le regaron una bebida en el vestido, tuvo que cambiarlo, es una pena.—explico Sakura fingiendo molestia, y el supo que aquello era una total mentira por la mirada sorprendida de Hinata.

—¿Es eso cierto Hina-chan?.—pregunto Naruto con suavidad.

Él quién se mantenía al margen de todo, observó la mirada significativa que Sakura le envío a Hinata y sonrió.

"Valla chica estúpida era Hyūga Hinata."

—S-si, yo no tuve elección. L-los siento.—se disculpo.

Naruto suspiro y por la mirada en sus azules ojos el supo que no creía del todo aquella explicación. Pero por la mirada en los ojos de Sakura y la tensión en Hinata, decidió guardar silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**No le temo al enemigo que me ataca si no al falso amigo que me abraza."**_

…_**Anónimo…**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

De reojo la observó, ella estaba sentada junto a él, al igual que Sakura, pero a diferencia de esta última que prácticamente estaba aferrada a su brazo, ella miraba la película con interés y hasta un poco de emoción, sus ojos un poco tapados por el fleco brillaban ante cada escena de acción y suspenso. Reía con la comedia simple, de una manera diferente a los demás, las comisuras de su boca se levantaban un poco y dejaba emitir una silenciosa y casi inaudible risita, que era amortiguada por la mano sobre su boca.

Y entonces lo entendió. Ahí en una oscura sala de cine, él lo entendió, el motivo por el que alguien tan brillante como Sakura era amiga de alguien como Hyūga Hinata. Lo había notado cuando ambas habían llegado y lo notaba ahora.

La belleza de Haruno Sakura no se comparaba ni un poco con la de Hyūga Hinata.

Y al parecer eso era algo que Haruno sabía. Solo le bastó dos salidas para entenderlo, Haruno sentía celos y envidia de aquella torpe y ridículamente amable chica.

De reojo regreso su mirada a Sakura, quién sobreactuaba con la película que para variar ni de miedo era. Esa chica de largas pestañas y exótico cabello, era sin lugar a dudas alguien de cuidado. Era alguien que tras una máscara de falsa amistad escondía celos, envidia y ambición, era alguien capaz de usar a las personas a su antojo.

Haruno Sakura era alguien con el alma podrida.

Disimuladamente una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios a la vez que regresaba su mirada a la pantalla gigante. El rompimiento de la máscara de Sakura sería algo digno de ver, y él se quedaría hasta el final solo para presenciarlo en primera fila.

"Veamos que tan ingenua y crédula podía ser Hyūga Hinata"

…

—¡Esa fue una muy buena película! ¿No es así Hina-chan?.—pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo una vez fuera de aquella sala oscura.

Sonriendo levemente asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y su corazón latía más rápido ante la sonrisa brillante de Naruto.

"¡Si! Había sido una buena película".

Pensó, pese a no haberle prestado mucha atención al estar pendiente de las reacciones del rubio a su lado. Se aseguraría de Hamas olvidarlas, ni una sola. Cada una de aquellas miradas, gestos y risas quedarían grabados a fuego en su memoria, porque ese era un día que ella no se daría el lujo de olvidar.

—¡Oigan chicos!.—volvió hablar Naruto llamando la atención de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes desde que salieron de la sala no había dicho palabra alguna.—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo, antes de marcharnos?.—preguntó a lo que ella asintió seguida de Sakura.

—¡Es una buena idea Naruto!.—felicitó Sakura, antes de engancharse al brazo de un fastidiado Sasuke.—¿Por qué no van a buscar la comida? Mientras, nosotros buscaremos lugares.—opino Sakura, empezando a jalar a Sasuke tras ella.

Pero antes de siquiera poder moverlo Sasuke se zafó de su agarré volteando su mirada oscura a ella, con la advertencia grabada a fuego.

—Hyūga irá conmigo, acompaña a Naruto.—ordeno a Sakura con voz fría haciendo que Naruto la observará a ella confundido y Sakura molesta.

—Y-y si mejor, U-Uchiha-san acompaña a N-Naruto-kun y S-Sakura-chan y yo buscamos los lugares.—pregunto nerviosa al tener la miradas se todos sobre ella.

Sasuke la observó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia Naruto mientras éste último solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Como sea dattebayo…—comento Naruto comenzando alejarse con un silencioso Sasuke tras él.

Sakura la observó unos segundos en silencio antes de alejarse en busca de los lugares. No era tonta sabía que Sakura estaba molesta, esa noche no había salido según lo planeado y si había una cosa que molestará a su amiga era eso, que las cosas no resultarán según sus planes. Lo había aprendido a lo largo de su amistad con ella.

…

De reojo observó hacia atrás, sonriendo al ver a Haruno recostada tras una pared mientras Hinata buscaba los lugares. Sin lugar a dudas, no se había equivocado con su deducción, aquella era una amistad basada en la manipulación. Haruno Sakura se encargaba de manipular y someter a Hinata, se aseguraba que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de la belleza que aquella sombría chica ocultaba tras grandes ropas y timidez extrema.

Sin lugar a dudas Haruno era alguien de cuidado.

—Oye Teme.—lo llamo Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que dirigiera su mirada a él.—¿No crees que hay algo extraño en esas chicas?.—preguntó Naruto volteando su mirada hacia atrás y haciendo que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios al ver la agudeza que normalmente ocultaba tras estupidez, salir a flote.

—¿A qué te refieres?.—preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros devolviendo su mirada al frente.—…No lo sé, a simple vista ambas parecen amigas, muy buenas amigas, pero si les prestas atención ¿No notas que hay como unas jerarquía?.—volvió a preguntar observándolo de reojo a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—Se le llama "Ley de la selva" el más fuerte gobierna sobre el débil.—explico con desinterés.

Naruto lo observó sin entender unos segundos.—¿Estás diciendo que Sakura…?

—Estoy diciendo que en esa amistad una manda y la otra obedece. Sakura ordena y Hinata la obedece ciegamente.—lo interrumpío, rebuscando entre sus ropas dinero para la cena.

—…Entonces esas chicas tienen algo así como una amistad…¿Tóxica?.—pregunto Naruto y el lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir.

Si, probablemente aquello era una amistad tóxica, y Hinata ni siquiera lo sabía.

…

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo dattebayo.—comento Naruto una vez todos terminaron de cenar.

Ella lo volteo a ver un segundo, sintiendo la tristeza y melancolía empezar a correr por su cuerpo. Ese día, había sido un buen día después de todo, porque por primera vez aquellos brillantes ojos azules la vieron a ella, aunque solo fuese por pocas horas, después de todo estaba segura que para mañana regresaría a ser invisible a sus ojos, pero estaba bien, ese día sería su recompensa. Había tenido más de lo que pudo soñar en tan sólo unas cuantas horas.

—Hmph..—fueron las únicas palabras de Sasuke antes de soltarse del agarré de Sakura.—Me voy.—anuncio con su tono frío dedicándole una mirada de reojo a ella antes de marcharse.

—Hasta luego Uchih…

—¡Adiós SASUKE-KUUUUN!.—la interrumpió Sakura con un potente grito más Sasuke ni siquiera volteo, y si es posible camino aun mas rápido.

—Te veo mañana Hina-chan… Sakura.—se despidió Naruto con su brillante sonrisa antes de correr tras un apresurado Sasuke, dejándola sola en compañía de Sakura quién no había quitado su verde mirada de la espalda de Uchiha.

La observó unos segundos, su rostro era la definición de felicidad, sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rosados labios. Sonrió levemente feliz por su amiga, supuso que después de todo aquel día no había resultado ser tan malo para ella tampoco.

—F-Fue un b-buen día ¿n-no?.—pregunto nerviosa, después de todo Sakura no le había dedicado palabra alguna desde que habían abandonado el baño, temía que aún siguiera molesta con ella.

Los ojos verdes de su amiga la voltearon a ver unos segundos antes de finalmente asentir sonriendo levemente.

—Si, ha sido un buen día, Hina-chan.—susurro suavemente sin borrar su leve sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón latiera despreocupado y que el nudo en su estómago se desvaneciera.

Acercándose un poco a Sakura sonrió tímidamente cogiendo temerosa la mano de su amiga.—Y-yo realmente l-lamento lo de h-hoy.—volvió a disculparse haciendo que Sakura la observará unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No, la que lo lamenta soy yo, supongo que sobreactúe, no debí haber hecho lo que hice.—susurro señalando con la mirada su vestuario.—¿Me podrías perdonar Hina-chan?.—pregunto con su leve sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran levemente.

—Claro que si Sakura-chan…—sonrió a su amiga, olvidando por ese momento aquellas palabras hirientes.

—Eres mi mejor amiga no lo olvides Hina-chan.—recordó antes de cogerla en un apretado abrazo, haciendo que una sonrisa divertida se escapará de sus labios.

Si, esa era la Sakura que ella conocía, la Sakura amigable, cariñosa, divertida y amable.

…


	7. Chapter 7

"_**El tamaño de los problemas, dependerá del miedo que les tengas"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—_Ingenua Hyūga_.—leyó el mensaje en su móvil, a la vez que tomaba asiento en su cama, sin apartar la mirada de aquellas letras.

Confundida volvió a leer al remitente de aquel mensaje cerciorándose de no haberse equivocado. Pero en efecto el nombre seguía siendo el mismo al igual que el número, aquel mensaje no pertenecía a otro más que Uchiha Sasuke.

—Quizás se equivocó.—susurro buscándole lógica al corto mensaje, más al cabo de unos cuantos segundos decidió simplemente dejarlo por la paz, y contestar con un cortés y educado "buenas noches" Decidiéndose a descansar como lo iba hacer antes de que el mensaje llegará.

Una vez acostada sobre su cama sonrió al recordar la sonrisa y mirada brillante de Naruto, sonrojándose avergonzada al recordar toda la atención que había recibido de él y desilusionándose al también recordar que ya mañana volvería a ser invisible para él.

—Fue bueno mientras duró…—susurro a la nada sonriendo débilmente antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos en busca de descanso.

…

—Buenas noches.—leyó casi con incredulidad y molestia, le había dicho que era una ingenua y ella simplemente le contestaba con un simple "Buenas noches".

¡Vaya chica!. Pero lo que más le molestaba era no poder sacarse de la mente su mirada perlada y rostro cabizbajo.

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos decidiéndose a dormir y darle fin a ese día, que para su desgracia se había sentido horrendamente largo en compañía de aquellas dos chicas, en especial con Haruno colgada de su brazo, curiosamente la compañía de aquella introvertida Hyūga no le desagradaba tanto.

…

Con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro sonrojado la observó entrar al salón, era extrañamente raro verla llegar 15 minutos tarde alguna clase.

—¿Te dormiste Hyūga?.—preguntó al verla tomar el único asiento libre de la clase, que curiosamente era delante de él.

Ella se tensó bajo el sonido de su voz y tímida y temerosamente volteo su rostro a él.—B-buenos días U-Uchiha-san.—saludo cortes.—Y n-no, he t-tenido otro inconveniente.—explico antes de regresar su mirada al frente, dando por terminada la conversación.

—¿Cuál?.—pregunto pinchando su espalda con un lápiz y haciendo que ella se tensara.

—E-es p-privado…—susurro sin voltear y antes de nuevamente seguir molestándolo una mirada sobre él, lo hizo voltear reconociendo al instante a la dueña.

Haruno le sonrió cálidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a lo que él la observó unos minutos antes de simplemente regresar su mirada al frente.

Sinceramente esa chica le desagradaba en gran medida.

…

Con nerviosismo observó el reloj colgante en la pared, sintiéndose desfallecer cuando esté le anunció que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que la clase acabase. Con ansiedad observó a Sakura y, quién en silencio prestaba atención a la clase ajena a la reunión privada a la cual tenía que asistir, apenas concluyendo esa clase.

Flash Back.

—Oye Hyūga-chan.—la llamó una voz chillona que le pareció conocida, curiosa volteo su rostro atrás encontrándose con dos pares de ojos.

Su piel palideció y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando reconoció a las dueñas de aquel par de ojos.

—K-Karin-san, T-Temari-san.—susurro haciendo una leve reverencia a las chicas de imponente presencia, que la observaba con molestia.—¿S-se les ofrece a-algo?.—pregunto con educación observando desesperada sus alrededores en busca de algún docente que pudiera salvarla de esa incómoda y para nada grata situación.

Karin la fulminó con la mirada caminando un paso hacia ella, el mismo que ella retrocedió inconscientemente, con el temor latente en su garganta.

—He escuchado que tú y la mosquita muerta de Sakura, han tenido una cita con Sasuke-kun y Naruto.—susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella con una divertida Temari siguiéndola.—No sé, si estás enterada Hyūga, pero tanto Sasuke-kun como Naruto están fuera de la liga de cualquiera. En especial fuera de tu liga bicho raro.—susurro con burla y amenaza.

—N-no creo que e-eso sea a-algo que u-usted p-pueda d-decidir K-Karin-san.—opino en lo que supuso fue un ataque de estupidez humana mejor conocido como valentía.

Temari tras Karin soltó una carcajada haciendo que la pelirroja la fulminará con la mirada, aumentando así su diversión.

Ella por otro lado temblaba cual gelatina y sudaba helado. ¡Buen momento para fingir ser valiente!. Se felicito con sarcasmo, observando temerosa a ambas chicas frente a ella.

Regresando su mirada a ella Karin se acercó velozmente, tanto que ni siquiera pudo retroceder o siquiera moverse. Un quejido seguido de una mueca de dolor se pintó en sus labios cuando la mano pálida de aquella chica jalo su cabello.

—¡K-Karin-san…!—jadeo con dolor.

—Dile a la perra de Sakura que está tocando terreno prohibido.—susurro amenazante con un sonrisa macabra pintada en sus rojos labios.—O mejor aún, dile que nos reunamos en la azotea apenas termine la primera clase.—susurro, a lo que ella asintió, haciendo que Karin la soltara llevándose en el proceso algunos de su largos mechones.

—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba tu también estás invitada Hyūga.—susurro antes de alejarse, dejándola a ella totalmente pálida y estupefacta, con un mueca de dolor y despeinada.

Fin Flash Back.

De solo recordar aquel encuentro un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. La clase finalizó más antes de lo que ella hubiese deseado adelantando así aquel terrible, horrible, malo muy malo encuentro.

—Hina-chan.—escucho la voz de Sakura y al levantar su rostro la observó caminar hacia ella con una mirada preocupada brillando en sus verdes ojos.—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Fue una suerte que la primera clase nos la fuera a dar Kakashi-sensei, si no, hubieses estado en problemas.—comento Sakura ayudándola a empacar sus pertenencias.

—E-estamos en p-problemas…—susurro con miedo haciendo que Sakura la observase confundida.

—¿De que…?

—T-Temari-san y K-Karin-san q-quieren h-hablar con nosotras en la azotea.—interrumpio nerviosa observando en todo momento el rostro de su amiga el cual no mostró otra cosa más que fastidio.

—Así que ya empezaron a moverse….—susurro molesta.—…Tks que fastidio.—suspiro Sakura antes de encogerse de hombros.

—S-Sakura-chan….—susurro al ver como su amiga simplemente le restaba importancia aquel problema gigantesco.

—No iremos.—sentencio con seguridad.—Karin está loca si piensa que obedeceré sus órdenes.—gruño con molestia.

—P-pero S-Sakura-chan ellas….

—Sera peor si les muestras miedo, solo ignóralas.—ordeno Sakura a lo que ella simplemente asintió no muy convencida.

…

—Te dije que Sakura no vendría.—se burlo Temari recostada tras una pared observando divertida a su amiga que maldecía a las chicas suicidas que había posado sus ojos sobre Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto.

—Esa maldita perra rosada se más vera conmigo. ¡Y el bicho raro también!.—gruño Karin zapateado con rabia el suelo.—¡Si quieren que sea a la mala, pues a la mala será!.—grito molesta saliendo furiosa de aquella desolada y fría azotea.

—¡Espérame Karin!.—grito Temari corriendo tras de ella.

¡Ni loca se perdería aquella masacre!.


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Eres eso que no es mío, pero que no quiero que sea de alguien mas"**_

_**Caleto**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—Oye teme, ¿Les ha hecho algo a Hinata-chan?.—escucho preguntar a Naruto junto a él, por lo que apartando la mirada del despejado y azul cielo miro a su amigo.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con sospecha. Suspiro.

—…No.—contesto regresando su mirada al cielo, pero esta vez ya sin prestarle atención, con su mente puesta en aquella molesta chica de ojos perla.

—Entonces si no fuiste tú ¿Quién?.—se pregunto Naruto confundido haciendo que una sonrisa incrédula se pintara en sus labios.

¿Quién? ¿Realmente había hecho aquella pregunta?.

—No sé… ¿Quién querría molestar a una chica de baja estatura, ojos blancos, tímida, introvertida, silenciosa, sombría, nerviosa y con complejo de inferioridad? Realmente no lo sé.—se burló de Naruto, haciendo que este lo fulminará con la mirada.

—¡Serás…!

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de insultarlo una voz burlona y femenina que él conocía a la perfección lo interrumpió.

—Te dije que Sakura no vendría.

Naruto volteo su azul mirada a él con un poco de sorpresa a lo que él se encogió de hombros, indicándole con una mueca que guardara silencio y escuchará.

—Esa maldita perra rosada se las vera conmigo.—gruño una segunda voz que tanto él como Naruto reconocieron al vuelo.—¡Y el bicho raro también!.

—…¿Bicho raro?.—susurro Naruto confundido.—¿Quién…?

Rodando los ojos ante la lentitud de Naruto, presto aún más atención aquella plática que tenía como tema de conversación a Sakura y Hinata.

—Si quieren que sea a la mala pues a la mala será.—grito nuevamente aquella chillona voz, interrumpiendo a Naruto… de nuevo.

—¡Espérame Karin!.—grito una segunda voz.

Pasados unos minutos y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie Naruto lo volteo a ver, mientras la duda, sospecha y desconfianza empezaba a brillar en sus azules ojos.

—¿No creerás que Karin…?

—¿Enserio los estás preguntando?.—dijo con un poco de incredulidad. Naruto maldijo en silencio antes de correr tras su psicótica prima.

—Así que ya empezaron a moverse.—susurro una vez solo, sonriendo un poco divertido.

Ya se venía lo bueno.

Casi sentía lástima por aquella torpe chica.

Con un suspiro dirigió su mirada al despejado cielo azul. Había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que Karin se enterará que Sakura estaba tras de él, le sorprendía lo mucho que se había demorado esta vez, teniendo en cuenta que la vida de ella giraba en torno a él.

…

—S-Sakura-chan.—susurro nerviosa caminando junto a su amiga quién a diferencia de ella caminaba en completa calma.

Sakura la volteo a ver de reojo por lo que ella continúo.—¿C-crees q-que…?

—Solo tranquilízate Hinata-chan, Karin en como un perro, ella solo ladra.—la interrumpió Sakura con tranquilidad.

—¿D-de v-verdad?.—susurro insegura, Sakura asintió rodando los ojos pero sonriendo con seguridad.

—De verdad.—aseguro y ella asintió, pese a que los nervios, la inseguridad y el miedo no desapareció.

Estaba cien por ciento segura de que el no haber asistido a la cita con Karin traería repercusiones catastróficas, ambas estaban en grave peligro y todo por una persona, que estaba segura en ese momento gozaba de una tranquilidad tanto mental como física.

Eran momentos como esos en los que se arrepentía enormemente de haber hecho aquella promesa que desencadenó todos esos líos.

"Yo haré que Uchiha-san se enamore de ti"

En qué momento su cerebro pensó que aquella había sido una buena idea, que acaso no pudo prever los problemas que traería a futuro. Involucrarse en el entorno de Uchiha Sasuke era algo de peligro, nada bueno podría resultar de aquella temeraria acción, pero total ya no había manera de retractarse, sin importar cuanto se recriminar su estupidez no podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante con su promesa, aún si eso era un riesgo para su salud mental y física, porque sin importar cuanto le costará ella haría lo que fuera para que Sakura no volviera a llorar, enfrentaría a Karin y Temari con tal de defender el amor e ilusión de su amiga.

Levantando su mirada a Sakura sonrió cálidamente.

—Yo te protegeré Sakura-chan.—prometió silenciosamente, a sabiendas de que el contraataque de Karin estaba cerca.

…

Caminando con tranquilidad por el parque en compañía de su perro la vio, lucia diferente de la última vez que la había visto, su cabello lo llevaba como siempre, pero con una simple diferencia que hacía cambiar su aspecto. Un pequeño lazo color violeta adornaba sus hebras.

Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de tiras gruesas que apenas y se fajaba a su pecho, con un abrigo violeta cubriendo sus brazos desnudos, unas zapatillas blancas protegían sus pies complementando su atuendo.

No la había vuelto a ver fuera de la escuela desde la última cita que tuvieron, y las únicas veces en las que la había visto en la escuela había sido durante clases, curiosamente ella desaparecía durante los recesos en compañía de Sakura, apareciendo únicamente durante las clases. Prácticamente era la primera vez que la veía fuera de un salón durante la semana.

La observó unos minutos más, a diferencia de las últimas veces que la había visto, ella lucía completamente diferente, no se veía nerviosa, ni asustada, su rostro en esos momentos era la definición de la calma y serenidad absoluta. Nunca la había visto tan relajada, ni siquiera en compañía de Sakura.

Y entonces una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, sin borrar su sonrisa sacó su móvil del bolsillo testeándole un simple "Hola". Como en cámara lenta la vio sacar su móvil de entre el pequeño bolso a un lado de ella, y siendo un espectador en primera fila, vio como sus sonrisa serena y mirada calma desaparecían y una palidez digna de película de vampiros tomaba lugar.

Ah… era tan divertido molestarla.

Y entonces antes de que siquiera ella pudiera contestar sucedió. Un chico alto de tez pálida y largos cabellos castaños se acercó, vestía sencillo pero con estilo.

Con completa incredulidad vio cómo Hinata guardaba el móvil, ignorando su saludo mientras una sonrisa emocionada adornaba sus labios.

El nunca había visto tal sonrisa en ella.

Y entonces ante su asombro ella se acercó al tipo de cabellos castaños abrazándose a él, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Y sin saber porque la molestia se deslizó dentro de él, al ver aquel chico abrazar sin problema alguno a Hinata, pero quizás lo que más le molestó no fue ver el abrazo si no el sonrojo que le procedió a aquella estúpida muestra de afecto.

—Estupida Hyūga.—gruñó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorar su mensaje por un chico?

¡A él nadie lo ignoraba! ¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke y ella su sirvienta!

—Camina Kyūbi.—ordeno a su perezoso perro antes de arrastrarlo hacia Hinata y el desconocido.


End file.
